1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for monitoring instant messaging accounts.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging has become an increasingly attractive mechanism for users of computing devices to communicate with one another. Instant messaging allows a user of a computing device to send a message over a network to another user that is also online at the same time. With instant messaging, a user inputs the names or identifications of other users with which he/she wishes to communication into a list. When any of those individuals logs-on to the network, the user is “instantly” notified of the presence of the other user on the network so that an interactive chat session may begin. During the interactive chat session, the instant messages are immediately routed to the user's computing devices and displayed on a pop-up window. In this way, two or more users may converse with one another in a simulated real-time manner through text messages. Examples of instant messaging systems include AOL's Instant Messenger (AIM), Microsoft Network Messenger Service (MSNMS), ICQ, Yahoo! Messenger and IBM Sametime Connect.
With the phenomenal growth of instant messaging, what once was an esoteric computer-based pursuit has become commonplace. With the proliferation of instant messaging systems, computer-to-computer “chatting” has become the primary computer pursuit for many users. Nowhere is this pastime more pervasive than in the early to mid-adolescent user community.
Unfortunately, with the ubiquity of this community's use comes problems. As noted in both common anecdotes from parents and either tragic or near-tragic newspaper stories, the rise of instant messaging has led to persons of ill-repute preying on children. It would therefore, be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for monitoring instant messaging accounts.